


Tales from Frogsplash

by RobinTrigue



Series: The Frogsplash WWE Pokémon AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bonus Scenes, Drabble, Frenemies, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of missing scenes and side stories from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7605619/chapters/17310133">The Power That's Inside</a> following Team Gorgeous, the Hugtrio, and various side characters on their Pokémon adventures in the region!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Pokémon with Goldust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Gorgeous visit their first town, and are taught to catch Pokémon!

Team Gorgeous filed into the local Poké Mart, frowning at the small shelves and limited selection of products. “They don’t even have aloe vera water,” hissed Tyler. “Or lychee lip balm!”

“It’s fine,” reminded Sasha. “We each packed a month’s supply, remember? We won’t need refills for ages still, and by then we’ll be in a real store. For now let’s just grab some Pokéballs and we can get catching!”

“Excuse me,” said the old bald man at the counter. “Did I hear you kids say you wanted Pokéballs?”

“Yeah, get ‘em out, we’ll want at least a dozen apiece!” said Tyler. “We’re trainers on a journey!”

“Oh, how interesting,” said the man. “Well I’m certain they’re around here _somewhere_ , it’s a very small store but I do sometimes get lost, haha, silly old me... I used to be a trainer myself you know, they called me Goldust.”

“Yeah, uh-huh, now give us the Pokéballs,” said Xavier. Sasha started clicking her fingers against the counter in a quick beat.

“Now, now, not so fast,” Goldust said, while the trio nearly tore out their hair from having their Pokéballs so close and yet so far. “There’s not much point in me selling you Pokéballs if you don’t know how to use them!”

“We _know_ how to use them, you weaken a wild Pokémon and then you throw, now hand them over.”

“Come on outside and I’ll show you kids how to catch a Pokémon!” Tyler gave a frustrated groan, but he and Xavier followed the shrugging Sasha outside. Dumb Goldust pulled out an ancient Pokédex. “See, the first thing you want to do is turn on your Pokémon Radar...”

“Nope, the first thing I want to do is watch you catch a Pokémon so we can get out of here,” Tyler said, kicking at the tall grass. A large purple insect rose from it. Xavier gasped.

“A _Venomoth?_ But you don’t get those _anywhere_ , they’re so rare in the wild, can I please-”

“Right,” said Goldust, adjusting his reading glasses. “Now we’ve found a Pokémon, we throw the ball, and...”

The Venomoth batted the Pokéball away with its wings and fluttered off. “Dang, I missed it!” said Goldust. “I forgot you have to weaken the Pokémon first! Oh well!”

There was a pause.

“You _idiot!_ ” screeched Xavier. “You awful, horrible old man with your shiny bald head! You say you’re going to show us how to catch Pokémon, even though _everyone already knows how to catch Pokémon_ , you don’t even _do_ it right, you ruin probably my _one_ chance at catching a wild Venomoth _ever_ , I hate you! You were probably the worst trainer there _ever_ was! Argh!” Sasha and Tyler had to drag him back inside the shop kicking and screaming, where they put money on the counter and took their purchases before anything worse could happen.

Outside, Goldust chuckled. “Sure got those dumb kids, didn’t we Venomoth?”

“Venomoth! Venomoth!” agreed his partner. The Poké Mart owner patted the bug as it settled on his shoulder.

“Ha ha... Kids these days are so damn gullible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any way to make this fit in the first chapter, but what's a Pokémon journey without an irritatingly helpful old man in your first town! Goldust and his [Venomoth](https://twitter.com/Goldust/status/752211827153567744/photo/1) are very much lifted from his [appearance on UpUpDownDown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzkA-9eDBKQ). :P


	2. Fairy-weather friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka starts training at the Bulldog gym.

Bo opened the door of his gym and threw his arms wide. “Asuka! Come in! It’s so _exciting_ to have a new trainer join our gym!”

Asuka and her Mawile bowed. “Thank you, Trainer Dallas. I look forward to learning as much as possible from fellow fairy trainers.”

“Please, call me Bo!” Bo said, pulling her in for a hug. He patted her back with big, heavy pats. “We’re all friends here, and I’m just so _happy_ to meet you! I think Mister Nibbles is going to be _great_ pals with your Mawile!”

Asuka followed his gesture to see a nearly-spherical Sylveon asleep on a tassled cushion. It was one of the breeds whose long fur needed to be brushed daily, and Bo clearly did so with extreme dedication. Asuka gave it a delicate pat on the head, earning a snuffle and a yawn.

“See! He likes you already,” said Bo with a grin. “He’s just exhausted from attacking all the local Snubbull. He’s just so _bloodthirsty!_ ” Bo’s smile didn’t falter, and Asuka answered it with one of her own.

“I’m very happy to have the opportunity to be here with you – and Mister Nibbles. Fairy Pokémon have always been a passion of mine, and I can’t wait to be the strongest trainer of them!”

Bo clapped Asuka on the shoulder enthusiastically. “It’s going to be so much fun!” he said. “And if you cross me, I’ll attack you in your sleep!” Bo laughed, his fingers tightening just slightly.

Asuka laughed too.

Bo continued laughing.

So did Asuka.

Neither broke eye contact.

“Just a little joke I make,” Bo assured, smile still frozen in place.

“It’s really funny!” said Asuka appreciatively, clapping her gym leader on the shoulder in return. “If I crossed you, you’d be dead before you even realised!”

She laughed. Bo laughed with her. The two of them didn’t seem to need to inhale as often as one might expect them to.

All in all, a pretty auspicious start to one’s gym career! They were going to be the best of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both such wonderful, upbeat, terrifying people. I hope they team up in real life someday.


	3. Love and Heartbreak in Moonsault City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trainers have hearts full of hope in this seaside town.

Rhyno sidled as casually as he could up to the clifftop bench where Baron Corbin was scowling into a meatball sub. His Ryhorn had gained a few levels since he’d last faced the cool and intense gym leader. Maybe he could impress him this time.

“Hey Baron,” he grunted, going for ‘tough, but not aloof.’ “Want to fight again sometime?”

Baron continued scowling. It was cloudless and breezy so there was lots of sun, which he was very unhappy about. Obsidian, his Poochyena, was also unhappy.

“Being a powerful trainer is about more than just _fighting_ ,” he rumbled.

Rhyno rubbed sunscreen out of his eyes, not sure what to do with his face. He wasn’t able to decide between a smile and a studious frown by the time Baron looked around at him.

“Yeah! Of course!” he agreed, gurning. “Gore and I, I told you I named my Ryhorn ‘Gore,’ I think it’s really _dark_ , you know? Even though he’s not a dark type?” Rhyno waited hopefully, but Baron continued facing away from him with the wind blowing though his hair. “But I’ve uh, been waking up early every day to exercise with him! And we’re on this new diet, it’s meant to build muscle and balance your... chives... And he’s learnt two new moves already!”

Obsidian sighed a sigh that spoke to the pain of existence on this mortal plane. Baron did the same. “To be a truly great trainer, one must be in touch with _the_ _darkness_ _within_.”

Rhyno frowned at Gore’s Pokéball in confusion. The woman at the health food store said balancing their chives (he was pretty sure it was chives) would do something for inner balance and peace, but maybe that was different from inner darkness? He would probably have to spring for the Poké meditation class if he wanted Baron to like him. As a trainer, that is.

“Oh, yeah, I hate trainers who aren’t in touch with their darkness! Not like you, Baron. That’s probably one reason why our matches are so intense and fun, right? We should have one again sometime, right? I could earn my Ebony badge off you!”

Baron stood up. Obsidian licked some marinara sauce that had dripped onto his fingers from the sandwich paper.

“I have to go,” he said. “There will be trainers who need me to show them the way. The drive to win.”

“Right! Sure!” grunted Rhyno, hoping he sounded manly but supportive. It was really cool how Baron was such a great Gym Leader. He really knew all there was to know about Pokémon. “It was nice talking to you! I hope you win lots of, I mean, darkness!”

Baron rolled his neck then proceeded down the hill. Rhyno groaned into his hands, dropping onto the bench with a thump that rattled the frame.

“It’s useless, Gore,” he said, bringing out the Ryhorn. “He’ll never take me seriously as a trainer.”

Gore drooled sympathetically onto Rhyno’s knee.

“Ah, come on. Let’s practice your drill run. Goring people always makes us feel happier, right?” Gore snuffled in agreement.

 

* * *

 

“How many more times do I need to keep telling you, you fake goth! You are _not_ the gym leader! Zoroark, get him out!”

“I will not be oppressed, Paige! Obsidian and I are an unstoppable force!” Baron shouted as he fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, even in mine own AU, [Rhyno's love is unrequited](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-Ue5sTBD9A). My ridiculous OTP will never happen. A single tear rolls down my face as I type this.
> 
> (And to anyone who's clocking all my endless My Immortal references: I apologise.)


	4. Professor Undertaker's Pokémon Hour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the beloved 90s Saturday morning TV show!

**INT. MAIN STAGE**

As the bright colours of an unhealthy breakfast cereal commercial fade away, we return to the beloved multi-camera set of PROFESSOR UNDERTAKER's show, where he and HUNTER HEARST HELMSLEY, for the fifth consecutive year voted head of the Frogsplash Pokémon Fan Club, stand waiting by a paddling pool of water containing a GOLDEEN.

 **UNDERTAKER**  
( _eyes rolled back in head_ )  
Hey kids! Welcome back! Through the years there have been  
many dragons who try to lay siege to my kingdom, and  
one by one, they all suffer the same fate: painful defeat.

 **HUNTER**  
That's right, and today we're talking about surfing, so don't  
forget your sunscreen! Now Professor, are you ready to boogie?

The camera pulls back to reveal PROFESSOR UNDERTAKER in floral board shorts and flip flops. Laugh track as HUNTER reacts.

 **UNDERTAKER  
** I was born ready! Surf's up, dudes!

Set background is replaced with stock beach footage. HUNTER kneels by the GOLDEEN.

 **HUNTER**  
( _now in sunglasses and an Alolan-print shirt_ )  
Lots of Pokémon are born knowing how to surf, but  
through training, humans work with them to use this   
ability in lots of exciting new ways!

 **UNDERTAKER**  
That's right, Hunter! A good trainer, with the help of a machine,  
can help a water Pokémon use their surfing ability for transport  
or in battle! For instance, when-

 **HUNTER  
** Sorry to interrupt, Professor...

PROFESSOR UNDERTAKER drags a hand down his face; these interruptions happen often.

 **UNDERTAKER  
** Yes?

 **HUNTER  
** You said a trainer can help _water_ Pokémon...

 **UNDERTAKER  
** Yes, because water Pokémon are the only surfing Pokémon.

 **HUNTER**  
How can you say that, when you know there's been evidence  
of many other surfing Pokémon, such as Pikachu and Ryhorn?

 **UNDERTAKER**  
( _through gritted teeth_ )  
Because as a Pokéologist, it is my duty to look at species  
as a whole and not anecdotal evidence, _Hunter_. Now kids,  
if I can get my good friend Goldeen to show us-

 **HUNTER**  
( _talking over him_ )  
But professor, shouldn't our young viewers be keeping an open  
mind? After all, one man's anecdata is another man's fascinating  
new subspecies.

Neither man is now facing the camera. The cameraman has pulled out to show the entire stage; the hosts have gone off-script, but the crew is tragically used to this by now.

 **UNDERTAKER**  
( _shouting_ )  
One Ryhorn you saw on vacation is not a subspecies!

 **HUNTER**  
That 'vacation' led to the discovery of multiple unheard-of  
evolutions that you Pokéologists refused to acknowledge  
for years, so I shouldn't be surprised you're trying to censor  
me now, you (CENSORED)!

The camera is jostled as a runner quickly recalls GOLDEEN, and not a moment too soon. HUNTER tears off his shirt. UNDERTAKER rolls his eyes back and summons thunder. (EDITOR'S NOTE - HAVE THE SOUND GUYS FIGURED OUT HOW HE DOES THAT YET?)

 **UNDERTAKER  
** Aaaaaaaaargh!

 **HUNTER  
** Aaaaaaaaargh!

PROFESSOR UNDERTAKER attempts a piledriver on HUNTER HEARST HELMSLEY. HUNTER blocks, then suplexes UNDERTAKER into the paddling pool.

A flip flop falls off UNDERTAKER's foot and bounces off his chin.

**CUT TO COMMERCIAL.**

 

* * *

 

“Aw man!” said Kevin, punching the air. “Triple H is awesome!”

“Yeah!” agreed Sami. “Thanks for having me over again; your grandpa’s really cool. I can’t believe my mom thinks Professor Undertaker’s show is too violent for kids.”

“She just doesn’t understand Pokémon,” said Kevin with a handwave.

Sami grinned, settling down on his elbows as episode returned from break. “When I grow up, I’m gonna be the very best trainer.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m gonna be even better!” Kevin sat up on his knees and flexed like he was the Pokémon Prof getting ready for a fight.

“Oh, knock it off, Kev,” said Sami with a shove. “We can both be the best.”

“There’s only one best, and I called it first!” said Kevin. Sami laughed at his friend’s joke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I learnt AO3 really doesn't like TV script formatting, which honestly really bums me out? Not that a live show would be transcribed like this I don't think, but pffffffft.


End file.
